mort à l'arrivée
by Nathy91
Summary: Os Lemon & Blood ma correctrice Phika et mes conseillères Crisou Val et Sabi et mes testeuses Sophie Potine.


**Cet Os Lemon et Bloody contient des scènes assez violente Âmes sensibles merci de s'abstenir**

**les personnages sont de S. Meyer je ne fait que jouer avec.**

Je voyais cette grande lumière qui m'attirait vers elle, j'entendais en fond sonore des bip bip continuels.

J'avais mal, mais ça m'était égal, où était-il ? Comment allait-il ?

Pourquoi tant d'agitation ? J'ai froid, mon corps me quitte, je le sentais mon âme monter vers cette lumière qui m'appelle.

Aurais-je dû maudire le jour où ou j'ai accepter cette mission d'intérim ?

* * *

Tout est si vite arrivé, c'était il y a quinze jours à peine, le 1er février, que nos chemins s'étaient croisés.

Je venais tout juste de commencer une mission d'intérim, classer des dossiers pour les archives rien de très palpitant, mais il me fallait de l'argent pour enfin pouvoir quitter mes parents et voler de mes propres ailes.

Notre rencontre fut torride et horrible, si je pouvais, je crierai encore, quoi que je n'étais plus moi-même, plus celle que tout le monde connaissait.

C' était mon collègue, nous devions travailler ensemble, il était mon supérieur et s'en jouait à la perfection. J'étais sous ses ordres et il s'amusait bien à me faire rougir, dans les premiers temps jusqu'au moment où nous nous étions retrouvés coincer dans les archives durant toute une nuit, avant qu'enfin le personnel ne reprenne son travail, le lendemain, encore heureux que ce n'était pas un vendredi, on aurait été coincé tout le week-end, sans boire ni manger, mais cela n'était rien encore à côté de ce qui m'était arrivé, j'en serai sûrement ressortie les pieds devant .

Je m'étais sentie prise au piège et ne pensais qu'à fuir, pas de réseau au 2ème sous-sol, pas de ligne extérieure non plus, cette prison qu'était cet endroit sans ouverture sur l'extérieur, il avait su me calmer, et me rassurer, je n'avais pu que succomber à ses chaudes avances qu'il m'avait faite tout au long de ces journées de labeur.

C'était un canon avec ses yeux noisettes, ses cheveux longs attachés aux reflets blond, du haut de son mètre quatre vingt dix, j'étais minuscule, et bien quelconque à ses côtés. Tout en lui appelait au sexe, son regard me réchauffait et me réduisait en cendres, sa voix si délicieuse résonnait comme un carillon dans les tréfonds de ma tête , son souffle sur ma peau me donnait des frisons, son sourire m'envoutait, je n'étais plus que son objet de désir, prête à assouvir toutes ses volontés, tel un serpent il m'avait hypnotisée, je ne pouvais lui échapper, je voulais le fuir mais escaliers verrouillés, ascenseur bloqué, je ne pouvais pas m'en aller ni m'enfermer toute la nuit dans les toilettes, je frissonnais à l'idée qu'il en enfonce la porte pour..., je ne pus que me résigner pour tenter d'être épargnée.

Son souffle sur ma nuque, ses mains sur mes épaules, son corps contre le mien, avaient fait naitre le démon en moi. J'étais attirée tel un aimant contre lui, le frôlant légèrement, je sentais sa virilité à son apogée, j'en fus troublée, il ne perdit pas un instant pour me coller face contre la porte et se frotter encore plus fort, ses mains glissaient sur mes jambes relevant ma jupe, je ne pus retenir mes gémissements de plaisir et de peur, qui l'incitaient à continuer sa progression encore plus haut.

Il se fraya un passage jusqu'à mon intimité toute rasée, il en fut étonné et satisfait à la fois, il caressa du bout de ses doigts mon clitoris, je coulais entre ses doigts en un rien de temps.

Il finit par entrer un doigt puis un deuxième, mon corps tout entier en était guidé par ses mouvements, tel un objet télécommandé, je le sentis s'accroupir et son souffle s'approcher de mon entre-jambe, ses lèvres glisser sur mes fesses et mon string glisser au bas de mes pieds. Il me retourna d'un coup sec et je sentis sa langue sur mon sexe, tout gonflé du plaisir qu'il me donnait , faire des virgules du bout de sa langue, ses dents me mordillaient, me faisant passer de mes gémissements à des cris bien plus audibles.

Mon souffle était rapide et saccadé à la fois, mon corps tremblait, je réclamais une trêve qu'il ne m'accorda pas et je finis par fondre sous ses caresses. Il releva une de mes jambes en se redressant, son pantalon et son boxer étaient au sol, je n'avais même pas eu le temps de réaliser, ni même d'apercevoir son membre, que déjà il était en moi, en équilibre sur la pointe de mon pied gauche, le dos à la porte, je succombais aux assauts de mon bourreau et mon corps en redemandait encore.

Il m'attrapa, m'allongea sur le bureau et redoubla la cadence de ses coups de rein, allant toujours plus loin en moi, et plus je criais plus il me pénétrait fort , il voulait m'entendre le supplier d'en finir, il voulait que je jouisse encore, et, au moment tant attendu, il sortit et m'attrapa les cheveux. Il me fit poser les genoux à terre pour que je reçoive dans ma bouche son nectar, me laissant à peine le temps de respirer, il enfonça son membre dans ma bouche et me fit faire des mouvements de va-et-vient au rythme de ses reins, il finit par exploser dans ma bouche et me regarda.

J'étais haletante, je ne savais plus quoi penser. Qu'avais-je fait ? Jamais je n'aurais pu penser arriver à de telles pratiques, mais j'avais aimé ça et c'est ce qui me fit le plus peur. Je baissai les yeux, tentai de me relever, de me rhabiller mais il m'en empêcha, il voulait encore jouer avec moi, le cauchemar n'était pas terminé.

Je ne pus lui résister, il me redressa, pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes, et je laissai l'accès à ma langue. Il était si chaud et sucré que c'en aurait été exquis, j'avais si peur de ne pas pouvoir revoir la lueur du jour que je me laissais faire.

Il me demanda si j'avais apprécié sa première démonstration sans même prêter attention à ma réponse. Il décida d'innover, il voulait explorer une partie de mon corps encore vierge à ce jour, j'étais terrifiée. Il dut user de sa force pour arriver à ses fins sans me laisser le temps de réfléchir, et il glissa un doigt dans mon vagin afin de l'humidifier un peu puis ce fut de nouveau son sexe, il inséra un doigt dans mon anus, tâtant l'entrée, je bougeai dans tous les sens pour qu'il ne puisse pas me faire ce qu'il avait décidé à mon insu, mais il me plaqua face au bureau, il se glissa derrière moi et, doucement et délicatement dans un premier temps, il me pénétra. Je mis ma main devant ma bouche pour étouffer un peu mes cris de douleur , mes larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, ce qui l'excita encore plus, je dus l'ôter et me retenir au bureau pour ne pas tomber, sous l'assaut de ses vas-et-viens, plus je tentais de m'extraire et plus il me tenait et m'empoignait.

Il criait mon nom, nous finîmes au sol, position de la petite cuillère, je ne sentais plus mes jambes, juste son sperme chaud couler le long de mes cuisses. Je m'évanouis. A mon réveil, il était resté contre moi dans cette position.

Je ne pouvais fuir, je n'en avais plus la force, ni la possibilité, j'avais été son objet sexuel, cela ne m'avait pas plu, je ne voulais pas que l'on me montre du doigt, j'avais honte de moi.

Au milieu de la nuit, je me réveillai sur les coussins de la salle d'attente, je récupérai mes vêtements, allai aux toilettes me rafraichir un peu et me revêtir. Je n'avais pas retrouvé mon string, je n'avais pas osé allumer de peur de le réveiller.

A la sortie des toilettes, il m'attendait avec une laisse de chien dans la main et me demanda d'être sa chienne, son jouet sexuel mais qu'il fallait que cela reste un secret entre nous deux, puis il sortit de sa poche mon string et m'interdit de porter de sous-vêtement tant qu'il n'avait pas fini de jouer avec moi.

Je refis deux pas en arrière pour retourner m'enfermer, la porte céda en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut sous ses coups.

Il m'attrapa et me sortit de cet endroit en me tirant par les cheveux, me faisant marcher à quatre pattes, telle une chienne, et plus je pleurais et l'implorais de me laisser plus il riait, de plus en plus fort, d'un rire sadique et sinistre. Il arracha mon chemisier, faisant sauter les pressions et commença à me fouetter à coup de laisse, il me la passa autour du cou et releva mon visage en me disant:

« Tu es à moi, ne me désobéis pas ou tu t'en souviendras, je saurai te retrouver où que tu sois. »

J'étais terrifiée, prostrée, comment avais-je pu en arriver là ? Je regardais les aiguilles de l'horloge, comptant les minutes qu'il me restait avant la libération, le temps me sembla une éternité. Je m'étais rhabillée après avoir constaté les traces qu'il m'avait faite, mon dos était en sang, c'était douloureux. Le passage de mon chemisier sur les plaies me tiraillait, les traits de mon visage meurtri de cette horrible nuit de février.

Tant pis pour ma mission, j'allais, et c'était certain, être rayée de cette boite d'intérim pour ne pas avoir respecté mon engagement mais je ne me voyais pas leur donner les raisons de mon choix.

Comment avais-je pu en arriver là ? J'entendis enfin des voix qui me sortirent de mon retranchement, j'avais la mine fatiguée, le responsable me fit ses plus plates excuses, et s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pensé que nous étions coincés dans les archives au sous-sol, il me donna congé et me demanda de rester chez moi pour récupérer de cette imposture. Je le remerciai et regagnai au plus vite la maison de mes parents, heureusement pour moi ils étaient déjà partis travailler, je n'avais pas le cœur à donner des explications sur mon absence de la nuit, et n'avais pas du tout envie d'affronter qui que ce soit.

Je fis couler l'eau de la douche pour atteindre une température correcte, je restai ainsi un certain temps, me laissant glisser au sol repliée sur moi-même, mes larmes n'en finissaient plus, l'eau commençait à se refroidir, je dus me ressaisir et me sécher.

C'est les yeux rougis et gonflés, que je me regardais dans le miroir, examinant les traces qu'il m'avait laissée sur le corps. Je me mordai les lèvres tentant de retenir mes larmes prêtes à tomber de nouveaux.

Je me passai de la crème cicatrisante afin d'atténuer les marques au plus vite et pris un cachet pour dormir avant de rejoindre ma chambre et de m'enfouir dans mon lit.

Je fis d'horribles cauchemars, le voyant me dominer à nouveau, m'attachant, et me laissant abuser par des inconnus, aux visages masqués, et plus je me débattais et plus ils riaient et abusaient encore et encore de mon corps. Je criais si fort que je me réveillais en sursaut, n'osant plus me rendormir de peur de le revoir à nouveau, mais c'était sans compter sur le cachet que j'avais pris avant de me coucher.

Mon deuxième rêve était plus horrible que le premier, mais là c'était différent, il y avait une autre jeune femme, grande, blonde, belle à tomber par terre, au regard glacial. Je pensais qu'elle allait m'aider mais elle n'en fit rien, elle ordonnait de nouveaux châtiments corporels, que j'allais subir, je ne finissais pas de m'évanouir, pour fuir ces atrocités. Je me réveillais sous les coups de fouet qu'elle prodiguait, mettant mon corps à sang, mais quand allais-je enfin me réveiller ? Je criais de tout mon être, suppliant que tout s'arrête, et je sentis mon corps enlacé dans les bras de ma mère qui avait été alertée par la violence de mes cris, j'ouvris enfin les yeux et lui souris, les larmes aux yeux.

« Merci d'être là, j'ai fait un rêve atroce, enfin un cauchemar. »

« Oui, je t'ai entendu crier si fort que j'ai accouru le plus vite possible, j'ai eu si peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose. Mais ce n'était qu'un vilain rêve, je suis rassurée. Jasper a téléphoné hier soir, il passera te prendre demain soir vers vingt heures. Il était étonné de ne pas te trouver, tu n'as pas perdu ton portable ? Nous avons tenté nous aussi de te contacter, mais tombions à chaque fois sur le répondeur.»

«Oui, j'avais oublié mon portable ici, il n'avait plus de batterie. J'ai eu un peu plus de travail que prévu et, du coup, je n'ai pu rentrer que ce matin mais vous étiez déjà partis. C'est vrai qu'on doit aller diner chez sa cousine, Alice, pour son anniversaire. Il me faut sortir pour lui trouver un cadeau, et vu que j'ai dormi tout l'après-midi, je ne risque pas de dormir avant je ne sais quelle heure. »

Ma mère sortit de la chambre, je pris un jean, un col roulé et attrapai mon sac et mon manteau, je n'avais pas beaucoup envie de sortir mais je ne voulais pas avoir des questions sur mon travail et les dernières vingt quatre heures que je venais de vivre.

Je me demandais si Jasper allait m'aider et comment il allait réagir en découvrant mes cicatrices, lui qui était si doux lors de nos rapports, rien à voir avec cet ignoble personnage. Je retournais, dans ma tête, la manière d'aborder le sujet avec lui, je finis par opter pour un affrontement le plus tardif possible, espérant que les traces ne soient plus perceptibles, et cela n'allait pas être facile car ma peau avait la fâcheuse tendance à marquer longtemps.

J'en étais malade, rien que de penser à la réaction qu'il aurait en apprenant ce qui m'était arrivée mais je ne pouvais pas garder ça pour moi, je n'en avais pas la force, en entrant dans la grande galerie, je vis une annonce, ''cherche vendeuse rayon lingerie, se présenter au rayon précité''.

Je me dis qu'au moins là j'étais sûre de ne pas avoir d'homme dans ce type de poste, et puis il était hors de question que je retourne à l'autre poste. Je me dirigeai vers le coin lingerie, interpelai une petite femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, elle me donna le formulaire à remplir et me conseilla de revenir le lendemain pour rencontrer la responsable, une certaine Tanya, je la remerciai et en profitai pour prendre un bel ensemble pour Alice. Je connaissais plus ou moins ses mensurations, nous avions à quelque chose prêt les mêmes. Je réglai la note et, en me dirigeant vers la sortie, j'attrapais mon portable pour consulter mes messages, deux de mes parents, trois de mon bien-aimé et un numéro caché. Je reconnus tout de suite la voix de James. Comment avait-il eu mon numéro ? Je ne voulais pas en entendre plus, je me redirigeai vers le service mobile pour changer mon numéro au plus vite. En ressortant, je partai vers le quartier de Jasper, je ne pouvais affronter mes parents et leur balai incessant de questions, je le rencontrais sur le chemin, il était heureux de me voir.

Je me mordis les lèvres et les larmes aux bords des yeux réapparurent, je ne pus les contenir, il me serra dans ses bras, m'arrachant un cri de douleur, il s'écarta l'air inquiet, il essuya de ses doigts mes larmes et m'embrassa, me demandant ce que j'avais.

« Bella, mon amour, que t'arrive-t-il ? Où étais-tu passée hier ? Je me suis inquiété, je suis même passé à ton boulot mais tout était fermé. J'ai laissé des messages sur ton téléphone, tu ne m'as même pas rappelé. Viens, allons chez moi, mes parents sont absents jusqu'à la saint Valentin. »

Je le suivais en continuant de déverser mes larmes sur son épaule, nous entrâmes dans le salon, je pris place sur le canapé, il alla me chercher un verre d'eau et des mouchoirs. J'avais pris un coussin et le plaçai contre mon torse et repliai mes jambes, j'étais recroquevillée sur moi-même, mes yeux étaient rivés sur la flamme de la bougie qui était allumée sur la table basse. Je mis un long moment avant de me lancer dans mon récit. Lui demandant de ne pas m'interrompre avant qu'il ne soit fini, car c'était déjà bien assez pénible pour moi.

Il s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de moi, mais mes yeux restaient fixés sur cette bougie, je ne pouvais pas affronter ses yeux, si beaux et innocents, au moment les plus difficiles.

J'entendais son souffle s'accélérer et je sentais la pression monter en lui, lorsqu'enfin j'eus fini, il se jeta à mes pieds et me supplia de le laisser me consoler, il jura de me venger et de me protéger.

Je me blottis tout contre lui, il resta longtemps silencieux, mes yeux finirent par se baisser et le sommeil me gagna.

Je le revis, mon bourreau était là, il riait en tendant un téléphone. Je criais, je voulais que tout s'arrête. Jasper m'embrassa délicatement pour me sortir de mon agitation.

« Bella, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, rendors-toi. J'ai prévenu tes parents que tu restais chez moi cette nuit, et les suivantes, demain je vais devoir régler certaines choses, tu pourras rester ici. »

« Non, demain, je dois me présenter aux grandes galeries pour un poste de vendeuse au rayon lingerie, au moins cela m'occupera l'esprit. »

« Comme tu veux ma chérie, tu tiendras le coup ? »

« Oui, de toute façon, je ne peux pas rester replier sur moi-même à longueur de temps, je ne vais pas me laisser briser par cet ignoble personnage. »

Il passa légèrement la main dans mon dos et son regard resta figé sur sa main.

« Bella, montre-moi, tu saignes. »

Je relevai doucement mon pull, et je vis son visage se tordre de douleur, il se releva, alla dans la salle de bain, revint avec la trousse de son père et prit de quoi me nettoyer et me soigner.

« Il va voir ce malade, il n'avait pas le droit de te faire ça, je t'assure qu'il va le regretter, à jamais, je t'en fais le serment, quoi qu'il en coûte. »

Ses mains délicates sur mes blessures me faisaient du bien, il avait les gestes d'un futur médecin, tout comme son père, il suivait le même chemin. J'eus un peu de mal à le calmer, mais je le comprenais, il était si doux et attentionné envers moi, peut-être aurais-je dû tout garder pour moi ? Et l'éviter ? Mais non, c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Je me blottis dans ses bras et c'est ainsi que je me rendormis, toujours ses visions d'horreur qui défilaient, je ne pouvais que crier et me débattre, sans jamais réussir à m'échapper, j'étais comme menottée, ligotée, une fois de plus un baiser apaisant de Jasper sur ma peau me calma, et rêves et cauchemars, je n'en refis plus cette nuit-là.

A mon réveil, il avait déjà préparé mon petit déjeuner, et m'avait laissé un mot.

' Bella, passe une bonne journée, je viendrais te rejoindre avant la fin de ta journée à la galerie, n'oublie pas que ce soir nous sommes attendus chez Alice, si tu le désires, je peux annuler, elle sera déçue mais comprendra. A tout à l'heure ma Tendre et douce Bella.' Ton Jazz

Je dus allumer son PC pour éditer un de mes CV que j'avais mis en partage dans ses fichiers, je l'actualisai, je pris une douche revêtis un ensemble que j'avais laissé ici, c'était ma deuxième maison pour ainsi dire, j'avais toujours un change d'avance vu ma maladresse légendaire, les tâches étaient comme attirées par ma personne, c'était peut-être pour cela que j'avais été la proie de ce malade, rien que d'y penser, mes larmes allaient de nouveau franchir la barrière de mes cils mais il n'était pas question que je me présente à ce poste avec une tête de déterrée, je dus me ressaisir, empruntant un peu de maquillage à Esmée et partis me présenter à ce nouveau poste.

Je me rendis au rayon lingerie, on m'indiqua de me rendre au service du personnel, que c'est à cet endroit que je serai reçue pour mon entretien par le chef du personnel et la responsable du rayon. Je suivis les indications et, après de longs couloirs traversés, je me retrouvais devant la porte du bureau, mon cœur était serré dans ma poitrine, j'angoissais, j'avais les mains moites, je les essuyai sur ma veste, et toquai.

« Entrez ! Vous êtes mademoiselle Swan, c'est bien ça ? Donnez-moi les documents demandés et patientez ici, ils vont vous recevoir. »

Je lui tendis le dossier, elle était froide, aigrie, sa voix peu accueillante, ses vêtements étaient aussi gris que sa mine et ses cheveux, il faut dire que de travailler dans un bureau huit heures durant sous les néons ne devait pas l'aider à sourire ou avoir un peu d'humanité, je la plaignais, oui, c'était plus fort que moi, je n'étais pas une mauvaise personne et espérais toujours découvrir de bonnes choses en chaque personne. Mon attente ne fut pas longue, on me fit entrer dans le bureau suivant, je pris place sur le siège indiqué, tendis la main et commençai ma présentation. Je répondis aux questions posées, tout avait été très vite, puis vint la responsable du rayon, qui était derrière moi, et ne disait rien, je dus lutter pour ne pas me retourner, elle finit pas prendre place à la droite du responsable du personnel, qui lui dit :

« Pour moi, elle est OK, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Elle me regarda comme si j'allais devoir défiler avec les tenues que je devais vendre, comme si j'étais une marchandise, et elle fit un signe affirmatif puis s'avança vers la sortie, mon CV en main, et dit:

« Eh bien, Isabella, je vous attends. Suivez-moi, posez vos affaires dans ce casier, je vais vous présenter à vos collègues, vous serez en équipe avec Victoria, c'est la meilleure vendeuse, prenez-en de la graine. »

Je la suivis et je me rappelai d'un des premiers cauchemars que j'avais fait, en découvrant cette Victoria, je fus tétanisée, je ne savais plus si je devais rester ou fuir. C'était elle que j'avais vu, comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Je ne l'avais jamais rencontrée auparavant. Je pris le dessus et les poings serrés, et l'estomac noué, je pris mon poste avec un sourire forcé, je regardais le flot des minutes s'écouler, espérant l'arrivée de Jasper.

Et nous allâmes chez Alice, il y avait Jessica et Mike, sa dernière conquête du moment, Angela et Eric, Emmett et Rosalie, ainsi que le demi-frère d'Alice, Edward. Je pris sur moi pour faire bonne figure, Jasper avait dit que je sortais d'une bonne angine et pharyngite pour expliquer mes yeux rougis et ma mine fatiguée, afin de m'éviter toutes questions, je l'en remerciais. Il resta toute la soirée à mes côtés puis se retira pour discuter avec Emmett et Edward, il ne voulut pas me dire de quoi ils avaient discuté mais j'en avais une petite idée vu les regards que posaient sur moi ses amis, des regards d'indignation et de compassion, je dus attendre le retour à la maison pour aborder le sujet.

Mais il ne voulut rien me dire, je m'endormis peu de temps après les soins qu'il apportait à mes cicatrices. Il prit place sur le lit prés de moi, attendant que je m'endorme. Je culpabilisais d'être distante depuis ce qui m'était arrivée mais j'avais mon corps en horreur, cela allait sûrement passer, il me fallait un peu de temps. Il ne me reprocha rien, il était patient. La semaine passa, déjà dix jours que je travaillais à ce nouveau poste, j'étais moins gênée lorsque je travaillais avec la vendeuse que j'avais vu la première fois qu'avec Victoria, mon planning avait changé par deux fois, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas, nous avions une charge de travail plus importante avec l'approche de la Saint Valentin, je ne voyais plus le temps passer. Jasper venait chaque soir me retrouver pour s'assurer que rien ne m'arriverait. Jusqu'à ce jour, veille de la St Valentin où Tanya, Victoria, Laurène et moi-même étions de service en même temps, afin de satisfaire les clients de la gente masculine, qui achetaient des dessous affriolants pour leur Valentine. J'avais fini ma journée, j'étais épuisée, mon chevalier m'attendait le sourire aux lèvres.

Il me suivit jusqu'à l'entrée du personnel, le temps que je récupère mes affaires. Elle était là dans le vestiaire, je n'y prêtai pas plus d'attention lorsqu'elle finit par me plaquer aux casiers et glissa sa main sous ma jupe, je réussis à me retourner mais pas à lui échapper, elle remontait jusqu'à mon intimité et me dit:

« Eh bien, je vois que tu es un mauvaise élève, ou bien tu dois aimer les corrections, je te laisse imaginer ce qu'il t'en coutera. »

Je me mis à hurler, elle arracha mon Tanga et je m'enfuis me refugier dans les bras de Jasper, pour m'éloigner au plus vite de cette fille maléfique. Mes larmes reprirent le chemin de mes joues. Je mis plus d'heures avant d'expliquer ce qui m'était arrivée, le sort s'acharnait vraiment sur moi.

Je ne pouvais plus me rendre à mon poste, il me fit une ordonnance et un arrêt maladie avec l'ordonnancier de son père. Pour que je ne perde pas mon salaire et ne passe pas pour une personne instable, il me dit:

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais avancer mon plan de quelques jours. Je dois sortir, reste ici. Tiens, prends ça, tu pourras dormir, je serai de retour avant ton réveil. »

Je ne pus le retenir, il m'embrassa fougueusement et me promit de me revoir bientôt heureuse. J'étais inquiète, je ne pris pas son cachet. Dans un premier temps, mon esprit divaguait de plus en plus, ma vision avait vu juste, Victoria et James étaient de mèche, ce fut la sonnerie de mon portable qui me sortit de mes pensées.

« Alors, comme ça on fait la vilaine, je t'avais prévenue que je retrouverai mais ce n'est pas grave. Vu que tu n'es pas chez toi, je m'appliquerai à corriger la première personne qui entrera chez toi. »

« Non, ne faites pas ça, laissez-moi ! »

Je raccrochais et composais le numéro de ma mère lui demandant de venir me rejoindre, au plus vite, chez Alice ne lui laissant pas le temps de réfléchir. Puis je téléphonais à mon père, et ensuite à Alice lui demandant de retenir mes parents le plus longtemps possible que je lui expliquerai plus tard. Jasper lui annonçant ce qui était à nouveau arrivé, j'étais au bord de l'hystérie, Il me dit:

« Eh bien, comme ça, il va avoir une belle surprise. J'ai trouvé le Numéro de ses complices, il y a la fameuse Victoria et Tanya, ça te dit quelque chose ? Je vais leur donner rendez-vous, on verra bien. »

Il raccrocha et je pris mes affaires, claquai la porte derrière moi et allai au plus vite le rejoindre, il me demanda de rentrer et d'aller chez Alice, mais il n'en était pas question, je voulais moi aussi ma vengeance, il abdiqua. Nous fûmes rejoints par Emmett et Edward, munis de battes de base-ball. Nous avions l'avantage de connaitre les lieux, nous les vîmes s'introduire dans la maison. Jasper me supplia d'attendre son signal pour venir , je pris mon téléphone, composai le N° d'Alice, lui demandant d'appeler la police si elle n'avait pas de mes nouvelles avant 1h du matin, sans lui laisser le temps de poser des questions, elle me promit de le faire et de retenir mes parents.

Il était minuit, comme on dit " l'heure du crime ", Jasper ne me donnait pas de signal, j'entendais des meubles se briser et la lutte faisait rage, je décidais de ne plus attendre et d'entrer.

Emmett était sur James, il avait des menottes aux poignets qui le tenaient accroché au radiateur. Tanya avait un couteau de cuisine dans la main, elle menait la danse avec Edward, et Jasper cognait Victoria dans les côtes et lui brisa les mains.

« Jamais plus tu ne remettras tes sales pattes sur ma fiancée. »

J'étais effondrée de voir tout cela, je ne le reconnaissais pas, il était comme possédé, je dus mettre ma main sur son bras pour qu'il ne la tue pas. Tanya profita de ce moment pour s'abattre sur moi, je reçus le couteau en pleine poitrine, je vis mon sang jaillir et je m'évanouis.

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé par la suite, j'entendais des sirènes se rapprocher, je sentais ses lèvres sur les miennes, il me suppliait de rester sa Valentine... Quelle ironie, mourir le jour de la Saint Valentin dans les bras de son Valentin, bien sûr que je serai à jamais sa Valentine.

J'avais de plus en plus froid, les cris autour de moi étaient incompréhensibles, il compressait ma blessure pour empêcher mon sang de couler.

BIPBIPPBIPP ………………………….

**Alors vos commentaires ??**

**Avez-vous aimé ?**

**Etes-vous choqué ?**

**Merci de mettre votre Review en appuyant sur le bouton vert**


End file.
